Tony's Bad Day
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Tony has a very bad day and doesn't take it well. Slash Tony/Steve Spanking Written for Ficwriterjet as just because I can gift.


Disclaimer: I wish did own this, but sadly it's not mine.

XXX

Tony has a very bad day and doesn't take it well. Slash Tony/Steve Spanking

Written for Ficwriterjet as just because I can gift.

XXX

Tony gave a loud yelp as he was pulled across Steve's lap. He felt his pants and boxers being pulled down. He should have known his bad day would come to this.

"Tony, tell me why we're here?" Steve his fiancée asks as he raised the hair brush ready to strike.

Earlier That Day

It was a horrible day for Tony. To think it started when he stepped on a tact. Then it went all downhill from there. He lost a contract worth millions all because he forgot one important page needed to complete the deal. This was followed by a few minor mess ups that cause Pepper to make a appearance to correct things. Somehow they ended up fighting and Tony called her a 'know it all bitches' then stormed out. Speeding down the streets of New York to get away from Stark Towers he was pulled over and got two tickets. Thinking things couldn't get worse Steve began to call him. The first time he picked up he got a ear full because he heard from Pepper that he called her a name not ok with him.

"Pepper didn't seem to be hurt by the comment, but still Tony there was no need to use such langue with a lady." Not wanting to hear Tony hung up on him knowing there will be hell to pay later. Instead of going home he went to a nearby bar. Four hours later Tony left the bar. Having drank twenty shots of _bourbon and ten beers he got in his car and drove home. Pulling into his driveway thirty minutes later still with a buzz walk inside. The drinking had done its job in making him forget his day and everything that could happen because of it. Walking inside unaware of what would be the climax of to his day._

_He reach to for the door knob only to have it open up for him. On the other side was the stern look._

"_You hung up on me and you smell like alcohol." _

"_Whatever," Tony said without speaking. "Just tell me that you have dinner ready." Then Steve felt himself being pushed aside. The tone Tony was giving him was unacceptable. He wasn't going to stand for it. _

"_Did you drive home?" Steve ask after he realized he drove here and smelled like alcohol. _

"_Yeah, how else do you think I got home?" The Captain felt his blood pressure raise up. _

"_Why Tony ,you know it's a dangerous thing to do." The other man kept walking away. _

"_Tony!" Steve called after him. Still he was ignored. Tony cross the line. Storming after him Steve knew what had to be done. Grabbing Tony's arm forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. With a hard yank turn him around to face him._

"_Tony you have one more chance to drop the attitude with me and talk to me why you are behaving like you are." The smart thing to do was to listen, but this wasn't the case. Tony was in a too bad of a mood to listen. With one swift movement of his foot stamp hard on Steve's. It did hurt not enough as Tony hoped to get free._

"_Have it your way." Throwing Tony over his shoulder fireman style carried him upstairs. There was still a lot of fight left in him. He kick, pounded his fist on Steve's back while he called Steve every name in the book. The super solider was unaffected by this. The first stop was the bathroom. A quick grab of the hair brush and they went into the bedroom. Once at the bed Steve skillfully transferred Tony from his shoulder to his lap. In one movement bared the man. _Tony Gave a loud yelp as he was pulled across Steve's lap. He felt his pants and boxers being pulled down. He should have known his bad day would come to this.

"Tony, tell me why we're here?" Steve his fiancée asks as he raised the hair brush ready to strike.

_Tony took a moment how to answer, so Steve took it as a sign to let the first swat help loosen his tongue. _

"_Son of a…" Tony yelled when he felt the brush strike hard. A second strike stop him from finishing his sentence. _

"_I was thinking." Tony whined._

"_Sorry babe, but thinking time is over and I want answers." This sentence was followed but two more swats._

"_Why are we here?" Steve asked again. _

"_I had a bad day." Tony quickly answered. _

"_Would you like to expand on that?"_

"_NO." Tony answered and got two hard swats for his smart mouth. "I lost a contact today because I forgot one page to complete the deal then there was some minor problems Pepper came and somehow it turned into a fight. I called her a 'know it all bitch' and left." Taking in a few breaths before he continued. "After I left I got two ticket from a cop next I stop at a bar had a few drinks and came home." Steve took a few to think over what he heard. Tony's bad day spiral out of control and he didn't handle it well. Hell he endangered himself by driving home after drinking. He has done today he needed this plus some._

"_Tony, I understand you having the bad day, but damn it you could have handle it better. Like taking a few minutes to cool down or you know you can always call me if you ever need me." Raising the brush up with a purpose._

"_This will be for all your bad discussions you made today." With that said the brush started downward. _

_The pain that followed was the worse he ever felt. Sure there was a couple of spanking Steve had given him, but nothing like this. He must have really screwed up to receive such a harsh spanking. _

"_Steve, Please stop "SMACK,SMACK "I'm sorry," SMACK,SMACK "Please," SMACK,SMACK. Tony begged as he tried to cover himself with a hand. In a quick motion the hand was pinned behind his back. Once that was out of the way Steve went back to the spanking. It didn't take long for the hard crying to start. This of course hurt Steve to listen to it, but at the same time knew he had to be done. He kept up the rhythm for five minutes in that time Tony's butt turn to a shade of red. Steve saw he had enough in this area and went to the sitting spots. Shifting around so he could expose the sitting spots Steve took aim and landed the first strike there. Tony cried harder._

"_Please…no…more…Please." This broke his heart to heart to hear this, but still._

"_Were almost done." Landing a total of twenty smacks Steve decided to end it._

"_You ever do this crap you did today again you will be sorry. Do you understand me?" _

"_Yes..Steve." _

"_Ten more and we will be done." Ten smacks later the brush and tossed to the nearby dresser. Picking Tony up as he stood up and walk to the nearby chair. Carefully sat down so he could hold Tony, but made sure his butt wasn't touching anything. Still sobbing from the spanking and the guilt buried his head in fiancée's shoulder. Wrapping his arms around him. Steve returns the hug wrapping his arms to give the maximum comfort he needed. After a long time he managed to claim down. _

"_I'm sorry Steve." He spoke in a low voice.  
"I forgive you." A long overdue kiss was given. He was sure Tony learned his lesson. _

"_You know there is one more thing you have to do." Tony gave a nod of his head. _

"_I will send Pepper a dozen rose and give her two weeks paid vacation to show how sorry I am."_

"_And write two pages saying how sorry you are plus you will deliver it the roses and whatever you do for vacations in person." Tony gave a nod of his head. He owned her that much and would be happy to do so. _

"_I will do it." _

"_Good." Another kiss was given as a award for a good answer._

"_Are you hungry?" Steve then ask. "I made pot roast." A smile spread across Tony's face. _

"_Sounds good to me."_

_The next day_

_Tony return from work early after giving Pepper her flowers, two pages and two weeks vacation. He felt better for doing it and knew he made her happy for manning up and doing this. Walking into the livingroom where he found Steve looking over wedding locations._

"_How did things go?" he ask final looking up from the books._

"_Better than expected." Climbing on the couch he laid his head in Steve's lap. _

"_How is the butt doing today?"_

"_Still hard to seat, hell I might not be able to sit down for a week." Steve couldn't help, but laugh. Quickly he position himself on the couch so he could lay next to his fiancée and wrap his arms around his body._

"_Why are you the only one I will let spank me?" Tony ask._

"_Maybe because you know I do it because I want the best out of you and you need a reminder your negative actions will have conquests." Tony snuggled closer to fell more warmth from his mates body._

"_I guess that is why I love you." _

"_Well, I will always love you Tony no matter what." _

"_Good I wouldn't have it any other way." They kissed each other a few times._

"_Hey are you stilling going to spank me when were married?" Tony asked. A wicked smile spread across Steve's mouth._

"_Want me to answer that or do you want to kiss?" So they started kissing again._

_ THE END_


End file.
